The present invention relates to a bearing cage and a bearing means having this type of bearing cage as well as a method for designing, repairing, and/or replacing such a bearing cage. A bearing means having this type of bearing cage is utilized, in particular, in a compressor or a turbine of an aircraft engine or a stationary gas turbine—for example, a ship turbine or a motor vehicle turbine.
In general, the bearing cages or spring cages for bearings, such as, for example, ball bearings or roller bearings that comprise bearing cages or spring cages with spring beams, are milled from a single piece. However, this has the drawback that it is not possible to do so in the case of a bearing or spring cage with multiply folded spring beams. Instead, the spring beams have to be attached as separate parts in this case, which makes this type of bearing or spring cage complicated and expensive.